


Bulletproof

by fuckingsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bulletproof, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Abuse/Non-Con/Rape, Other, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire process of their thoughts created a world where they are together and happy and together and happy for days and months and years and lifetimes-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**"I can't breathe without thinking of you."** John whispered, his inner healer's healing hands unable to heal. His crimson stained, tattered clothes hung off his weary frame with the dread that Sherlock will go where _John cannot follow._

John needed to follow.  
Sherlock needed to lead.

  
It was simply the way they had been designed.  
From each freckle on their neck, to each scar, every insecurity, every secret they kept bottled up.

  
_Together._

He was the angles and angels and elegance and so bloody elegant- and oh God _oh God_ -

Because they had been designed _together._

Because John knows why Sherlock scrubs his skin until it's raw and red burnt under the stream of heat that tranquilizes his boiling skin.

Why he bathes once: because he thinks he's dirty and tainted.

Why he bathes twice: because he doesn't recall bathing the first time.

And why he bathes three times: to stop the itching feeling that he can still feel the ghosting touch of darker men in darker times and why he constantly leaves the bathroom in a state of overflowed frustration.

He knows why Sherlock blasts Bach from his phone into his ears, numbing his brain and thoughts while they're having sexual intercourse: because he can't stand the filthy, squelching noises echoing through the silence of John's room, why Sherlock doesn't let John touch his back: because of darker times with darker men in darker rooms with florescent lights making him nauseous with the fear that he will be punished over and over but instead: he is always shockingly blessed by John's inner healer's healing hands healing wounds that are not yet visible to the naked eye.

And Sherlock knows everything John fears and loves without John needing to say it. Sherlock knows what not to do and what he should do when John is aroused and angry and desperate and frustrated because he is the one who can relax John's knots on his shoulders that are latched to the rest of the world to untie the pressure that John constantly gives in to that he has to take care of the rest of the world so Sherlock takes care of him because Sherlock is his world and Sherlock is here and Sherlock is kissing John's pain away.

_Away and away._

Two boy's destinies so desperately intertwined with one another's as their fingers interlaced as their bodies touched as their breath intermingled, gasping for air that their lungs cannot contain.

For they knew they'd only dance circles around each other until one willingly forfeited to the black veil, succumbing to the darkness ahead that is far more tranquil and radiant than either of their pasts.

The entire process of their thoughts created a world where they are together and happy and together and happy for days and months and years and _lifetimes-_

**"Please please please please-"** Futile. Repetitive. Enough to allow Sherlock's unnerving pale blue grey eyes to maintain its heavy lidded gaze upon the other. His knees buckled with effort against the sweet, sugar, criminal darkness.

**"Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock."**

He gasped out-

**"John."**

And he-

**"You're thinking. It's annoying."**

**"Sherlock, wha- I thought You- You...-"**

**"Bulletproof vest and fake blood."** He grinned.  
 **"Not exactly rocket science."**

**"Bloody tosser."**

**"I love you too."**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short fic, but I decided to write something a little more upbeat this time! (At least I hope it is) (Oops)  
> Also, a shoutout to consultmeforcumberbatch for being my short-notice beta!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!  
> Comments keep me from killing off Sherlock!
> 
> M


End file.
